A Feudal Fairy tale My version!
by MoonMango9
Summary: Yaoi! Inuyasha and Kouga get together! Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did, why would this note be called a disclaimer?

Warning: This story contains Yaoi! Specifically, a homosexual relationship between Inuyasha and Kouga.

If this offends you then don't read it!

This is my first Fan Fiction, so if it's awful, please tell me!

In this story, Naraku is dead, and he is going to stay dead!

By the way, I hate Kagome!

Character ages. Demon's ages are how old they look.

Miroku-23

Sango-21

Kagome-15

Kouga-19

Inuyasha-17

Shippo-8

Ginta/Hakkaku-16

Sesshomaru-25

Hojo-16

A Feudal Fairy Tale (My Version!)

It was a typical day in Feudal Japan. Birds were chirping, Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing, and Miroku was being a lecher.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home for a week, whether you like it or not!" shouted Kagome. "No, you aren't!" yelled Inuyasha. "Yes, I am!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the well. "Let go of me!" Kagome screamed. "No!" shouted Inuyasha. This was the last straw for Kagome. Inuyasha never allowed her to back to her era without a fight, and she was getting tired of it! "Inuyasha, I don't believe you! I can't even go back to my own time for one day without you yelling at me! And to think that I loved you! Well guess what? I don't love you anymore. Why? Because you are the most selfish, egotistical, and arrogant creature on the face of the Earth! I hate you! Sit boy!" screamed Kagome. She jumped into the well and vanished. Inuyasha, who was now face down on the ground, got up and started running. "I thought she loved me. I thought she was my friend. She hates me." thought Inuyasha. He reached a spring and climbed on to a large boulder. He began sobbing. "It's because I'm a hanyou. She hates me because I'm only a half-demon." He cried. Meanwhile, Kouga was out hunting when he smelled Inuyasha. He didn't smell the others so he decided to investigate. As he got closer, the scent of salt water reached him. "Inuyasha is crying?" He ran faster. When he reached the spring, he was shocked to find Inuyasha sitting on a boulder, sobbing. He cautiously approached the hanyou. "Kouga? Why are you here?" asked Inuyasha. Now Kouga knew something was definitely wrong. Inuyasha called him by his name, not wimpy wolf or wolf-boy. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kouga asked. "Kagome, she hates me." sobbed Inuyasha. "What? Kagome hates you? Why?" asked Kouga. "She thinks I'm selfish and arrogant." he cried. In all his life, never had Kouga seen such a sad creature. Inuyasha's golden eyes were full of sorrow and despair. His ears, normally lively and alert, drooped on his head. The hanyou radiated loneliness and depression. Kouga jumped onto the rock and sat next to Inuyasha. He wrapped his arm around the dejected half-demon. Inuyasha leaned towards Kouga and rested his head against Kouga's chest. "Kouga, do you think that I'm a worthless half-breed?" asked Inuyasha. "No, I don' think that you're worthless." Kouga said. "You really mean that?" the hanyou asked. "Of course I do." said Kouga. "You have no idea how sad it makes me to see you like this." he said. "Inuyasha, I don't know how to say this, but, I love you." Kouga proclaimed. He immediately blushed a deep red. "I love you too, Kouga." said Inuyasha.

"You do? Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so glad you feel the same way I do." Kouga said. The hanyou pulled Kouga into a passionate kiss. As fate would have it, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked into the clearing at the exact moment Inuyasha and Kouga kissed. Miroku quickly covered Shippo's eyes with his hands. "Oh, my!" gasped Sango. She proceeded to faint. Miroku runs over to check on Sango. Shippo sees Inuyasha and Kouga kiss once more, and he too faints. The two demons see the others and they both blushed bright red. "You weren't supposed to see that!" Inuyasha said. "Oh, relax Inuyasha. You're so worked up over nothing." said Kouga. He began rubbing the half-demon's ears. To Kouga's surprise, Inuyasha began purring. Inuyasha's ears always fascinated him, so he just loved rubbing them.

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Review or die!


End file.
